


Girlfriend Tag

by bunnybebe247



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Green Arrow - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 02:18:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3919138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnybebe247/pseuds/bunnybebe247
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver invites Felicity back for a Girlfriend Tag.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girlfriend Tag

O: Welcome back my lovely viewers. My name is Oliver Queen and today I am here to bring you yet another Youtube Special. A lot of you have been asking for me to bring Felicity back to do a Girlfriend tag and after days of begging I've finally got her to agree. Took some time but I got there.

Without further ado I'd like to introduce my beautiful girlfriend...Felicity Smoak

[Cheers..]

F: Hello again

O: Hello Ms. Smoak

F: Mr.Queen.

O: I love it when you call me that. 

F: That's because you have a very dirrty mind.

O: Very True.

F: Since he isn't talking I will. I am here today by special request. We are gonna answer questions sent in by you about both of us. Not exactly a girlfriend tag but hopefully you'll still like it.

O: Yeah. We each picked out some at random so hopefully we answer what you wanted. Felicity has been dying to get to know me more anyway.

F: [Laughs] Its cute you actually think that's true. Now continue your video, we have to leave for school in an about hour.

O: Yeah making this video in the morning isn't all that smart. But its worth it to see you in your uniform. Have I mentioned how beautiful you look.

[Felicity Blushes]

F: Yes. Now continue.

O: As you wish. 

[Kisses her Cheek]

Now since I love you, we'll start slow. 

"What is my favorite food?"

F: Easy. Pancakes. You can eat a dozen in one sitting. I can't understand how you aren't fat.

O: Its all that exercise.

[Winks]

F: Charming.

O: I know. 

F: So modest

O: And oh so modest about it.

F: Whatever. Next up.

"Who said I love you first?"

O: That would be me.

It was after our first offical kiss. She ran outside and I followed her. I asked her why she ran and she refused to tell me so I kissed her again and told her I loved her.

F: He also asked me out. That was when he first started dating.

O: Our happily ever after isn't over yet.

F: Far from it.

O: Next question. 

"What was our first date?"

F: Our first date was the classic Dinner and a Movie. Cliché but I loved it. Oliver took me out for Italian and we discussed the whole friends to lovers thing. It was the first time I could see myself with him for the long run. It was an amazing date.

O: I was suprised it went so well. It took me twenty minutes to convince myself to go up to her door. I kept telling myself it was just a dream, that she never said yes because its obvious she can do better.

F: Oliver-

O: Felicity its true and I'm okay with it. At the end of the day I'm gonna be the best I can be for you and I'll make sure I do it all so there is no one better because that's what you deserve.

[Felicity Leans forward; Kisses Oliver]

F: See what I have to deal with. 

Oliver you are amazing I promise, its impossible for anyone to be better. 

O: I hope so.

F: I'll do the next one.

"What color are my eyes?"

F:Don't peek.

O: I don't have to Felicity. They're blue.

F: Shoot

O: "Does he want kids?" I guess you were supposed to ask me that one.

F: I'm sure its fine. Now to answer that question.

Yes. As suprising as this may seem Oliver does want kids. In fact Oliver loves kids. He's said he wants two kids. A boy and a girl.

Seeing him with his baby sister makes me want kids too though. I'm suprised I'm actually saying this considering I'm only 16 but hey, truth is truth. 

O: Felicity freaked the first time I asked her if she wanted kids. She acted like I asked her to strip then and there.

F: I was thrown off. Can you blame me? Plus it was before we started dating.

O: Ah yes. The darker times. 

F: Drama Queen.

O: You are my light babe.

F: I hate when you call me that. 

O: Sorry Fe-li-city

F: Such a tease.

[Oliver laughs]

O: Ask away.

F: "First time you noticed me."

O: That's easy. Kindergarten. And no it wasn't one of those I loved you since the moment I saw you type things, I just really liked you.

You were cute, smart, nice. I admired that. I wanted to get to know you. 

F: Well I'm happy we did meet. I honestly have no idea how I'd be if I didn't know you.

O: And you'll never have to find out.

F: Guess not.

[The two look at eachother]

Its your turn Queen. Don't keep your audience waiting.

O: "What am I good at?"

F: Oh I like this one.

O: Only because the list is short.

[Felicity looks at him eyebrows raised.]

F: Ever hear that size doesn't matter?

O: Yes. But in that situation trust me I have nothing to worry about.

[Felicity rolls eyes]

F: Like I was saying. Oliver is good at learning languages. He speaks five different languages and it takes him no time to pick it up.

O: This is true. I'm learning so that after college I can take over my fathers company. As much as I dislike the idea, I've enjoyed learning the languages.

F: And he's amazing at it.

O: That is true.

F: There's that modesty again.

"Have you ever talked about marriage with another person?"

[Oliver smiles.]

O: Yes. This is weird because Tommy and I were just talking about this the other day.

F: Tommy? As in Tommy Meryln? 

O: Even weirder, he was the one who brought it up.

F:My baby is growin' up

O: He's two years older than you.

F: Technically speaking. 

O: Anyway. He asked me if I ever considered getting married.

F: And you said?

O: I said yes. Why?

F: Curious.

O: I think its best for us if I don't discuss what else I said.

F: Fair enough.

O: "What was the first thing you said to me."

[Felicity's eyes widen; She blushes]

F: Oliver.

O: Nope. Tell our lovely audience what you said. 

F: He called my name, asked me for a crayon and I replied with "Wow you're really cute."

O: We became friends after that so it can't be that embarassing.

F: No but you repeatedly saying am I still cute was.

O: Oh. Hey Felicity.

F: Yes Oliver.

O: ...Am I still cute?

[Felicity tosses a pillow at him]

F: Very funny. Its 7:37. We have 20 minutes. Laurel needs me to pick her up.

O: You mean me.

F: Just do it. Tommy is coming in late and she needs a ride. Sara took the car.

O: Fine. If its you asking I'll do it.

[Felicity kisses Oliver on his lips]

O: "Happiest moment of your life."

[Looks over at him blushing]

F: Would it be cheesy if I said the moment you asked me out? I honestly don't think I've been happier.

O: Its not cheesy. I would've said the same thing.

F: Great minds.

Okay, uh.... This one is good.

"What would I eat everyday if I could?"

O: At least try to stump me. The answer is Big Belly Burger. She lives for that stuff. 

F: Our friend Digg works there and he has a table especially for me. I go there a lot.

O: Its a wonder how she keeps her figure.

F: I have a figure?

O: One that I admire every single day.

F: And again with the teasing. 

O: "One thing I wish you wouldn't do?"

F: He hates it when I go into the Glades alone.

O: I despise it. Especially when its late at night.

F: He's offered to get me a driver who doubles as a bodyguard.

O: I worry.

F: You overreact. I live in the Glades Oliver trust me if anyone were in danger it would be you.

O: I can protect myself

F: Because your a guy?

O: Because I take classes. My fathers been paranoid lately and he has me taking classes with this Wilson guy. 

F: That Australian hottie?

O: Excuse me?

F: Its the accent. I love the accent.

O: I guess we'll have to fire him then.

F: See. Overreacting.

O: Call it what you want. 

F: Moving along.

"How long have we dated?"

O: Easy. Its going on 3 months in a two weeks.

F: Like I said. He always remembers.

O: My turn. 

"If you had to give me a nickname, what would it be?"

F: Really? That's a hard one, Everyone calls him Ollie but I hate it.

O: She calls me Queen when she's annoyed. Its scary, it gives me the effect of when my mother says my whole name.

F: You're comparing me to your mother.

O: I'm comparing how scared I am of you two. Nothing else is the same trust me.

F: I actually don't know. These are some good questions.

O: That's because my fans are the best.

F: All right lover boy. Last question. Since is your channel I'll ask you.

"If you could sleep with someone else. Who would it be?"

O: Easy. No one.

F: Oliver-

O: I'm serious. Why would I want someone else if I have you. That's like trading a Ferrari for a Station Wagon. 

F: So you're saying there's no one else. Not even Megan Fox.

O: Look Megan Fox is cute but that doesn't matter because you're the only one I want. 

F: I could kiss you right now.

O: I wouldn't object. 

[Felicity leans forward, Kisses Oliver]

F: I Love You

O: Love You too.

[Long Pause]

O: Crap. It seems we have to go so thank you all for watching, really I love ya. 

I want to thank my beautiful girlfriend for stopping by and I want to thank all of you for sending in questions. I will be back next week for another video so stay tuned.,

Now, If you liked this video, Like Subscribe and Comment down below. I'll see you guys next week

[Both Wave; Screen Blackout]


End file.
